


She is (alive)

by VenerediRimmel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 5.03, CLARKE IS ALIVE?, F/M, She is, spoiler - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenerediRimmel/pseuds/VenerediRimmel
Summary: Spoiler 5.03Tutti trattengono il fiato. Lui, semplicemente, sente quel macigno che porta con sé, da sei lunghissimi anni, farsi un po’ più leggero. Non svanisce, sta lì, ma è quasi più sopportabile. Difatti, è l’unico che torna a respirare. «Clarke è viva?»





	She is (alive)

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER ALERT!! 5.03

 

 

 

**She is (alive)**

 

                                                            

  


 

 

 

 

 _Siamo vivi grazie a Clarke._  
   
   
Questo è un pensiero che Bellamy si porta dietro da sei anni, ormai.  
È uno fra quelli che si è aggiunto nello zaino pieno di sassi che porta in spalle da quando l’Inferno ha avuto inizio. Ed è forse il macigno più pesante. Ma lui lo porta addosso, come un campanello d’allarme che a ogni passo falso gli ricorda perché deve vivere: in onore di chi. A volte lo ha sentito comprimersi contro la pelle, lacerante, lo ha sempre lasciato fare, sono stati i momenti più fragili, in cui guardava la Terra, così vicina ma irraggiungibile, lasciandosi mangiare da così tanti dubbi da perdere qualsiasi tipo di speranza.  
Echo ha aiutato a sopportare quel peso. Ma ad ogni carezza, ad ogni bacio, quel macigno c’è sempre stato. Senza fare alcun rumore, ma facendosi sentire in ogni parte del corpo: sullo stomaco, nei polmoni, nella testa. Dentro al cuore.  
   
   
_Sono vivo, grazie a Clarke._  
   
   
Lei è morta.  
   
   
A volte, questi due pensieri, insieme, hanno generato soltanto un flusso irrefrenabile di rabbia, che rinchiuso in una gabbia come lo spazio non ha mai potuto sfogare in alcun modo.  
Perché sa che la responsabilità è solo sua. Ha scelto lui. Clarke si è sacrificata per loro, ma lui ha preso una decisione. L’ha lasciata sulla Terra. L’ha abbandonata. L’ha condannata a morte.  
_“Ho abbandonato Clarke, condannandola a morte e... non ho intenzione di rifarlo”._  
E spesso, da quando hanno toccato la Terra con i propri piedi, hanno rischiato la morte. Entrambi. C’era sempre stata una via d’uscita. Un’àncora di salvezza. Quell’ultima volta, invece, nessuna.  
E chi muore, lascia i vivi con un peso sulla coscienza che difficilmente, in qualche modo, troverà pace. Per quanto riguarda Bellamy, poi, non si è mai trattato solamente di un peso sulla coscienza.  
   
Perciò quando tocca nuovamente terra con i propri piedi, dopo sei lunghi anni, pensa a sua sorella, a chi crede che possa essere salvo nonostante la seconda apocalisse, pensa che deve risolvere la situazione per ritrovarla, ritrovarli tutti, ma anche per riportare sulla Terra John e Raven, ma sa, Bellamy lo sa, che la persona più importante della sua vita non c’è. Non ci sarà. E lui dovrà sopravvivere, lo stesso, anche per lei. Per il suo nome.  
   
«Bellamy»  
   
La bambina sa il suo nome. Non gli dà il tempo nemmeno di chiederle come possa saperlo, né come possa averlo riconosciuto. Magari qualcuno le ha parlato di lui, magari ha sentito la sua voce, magari lo ha già visto in un _ritratto…_ ma come può Bellamy anche solo ipotizzarlo?  
   
_È vivo grazie a lei._  
   
_Lei che è morta._  
   
Quando accade l’impossibile, di solito, la ragione si attacca alla logica.  
   
«Clarke sapeva che saresti arrivato»  
   
Tutti trattengono il fiato. Lui, semplicemente, sente quel macigno che porta con sé da sei lunghissimi anni, farsi un po’ più leggero. Non svanisce, sta lì, ma è quasi più sopportabile. Difatti, è l’unico che torna a respirare. «Clarke è viva?»  
   
Lo è.  
   
_È viva._  
   
E bisogna salvarla.  
   
È la priorità che sale subito in cima rispetto a tutte altre. Bellamy dovrebbe essere razionale, è questo ciò che gli ha insegnato Clarke, ma quando mai lo è stato quando si tratta di lei?  
   
_Lui è il cuore. Lei, la mente._  
   
Ha sempre funzionato così, per loro. E l’unica volta che ha agito razionalmente, l’ha persa.  
   
Clarke è viva e bisogna salvarla.  
   
_Deve farlo col cuore._  
 

  _***_

   
I fari la illuminano. I suoi occhi riescono a vederla, ancora viva, dopo sei anni. È difficile crederci quando hai trascorso così tanto tempo a convincerti del contrario, ad annullare qualsiasi tipo di speranza, a distruggerti con ogni scenario, dal più cruento al più straziante, in cui accade sempre la stessa fine: lei, agonizzante, che muore da sola.  
Lei è lì. Clarke. A terra. Impaurita, mentre si acceca guardando dritto verso i fari dell’auto. Ha paura. Probabilmente è in pena per la ragazzina che ha cresciuto come una sorella, come una figlia.  
Madi gli ha detto che lo stava attendendo. Che era certa del loro ritorno, del suo ritorno. Ma in quegli occhi non c’è speranza, forse anche lei si è soltanto illusa.  
Scende.  
«Non sono armato».  
E la sua espressione cambia ancor prima di sentire la sua voce, forse lo ha riconosciuto dal modo di camminare?  
   
Sei anni sono troppo pochi per cambiare o dimenticare.  
   
È certo, quando parla di nuovo, «voglio solo parlare» che ora Clarke sappia chi sia arrivato a ridarle un po’ di speranza. Madi fa marcia indietro e se ne va al suo segnale, Clarke abbassa gli occhi e si lascia andare al pianto.  
La guarda di nuovo. Inizia a crederci che è viva.  
   
Ma deve salvarla. È l’unica cosa che conta.  
   
«Dammi una sola buona ragione per non ucciderti subito».  
«Che ne dici se te ne do 283? È il numero degli uomini, i tuoi, che moriranno, se non arriveremo ad un accordo».  
_“E se la minaccia non dovesse funzionare?”_ Era questo il suo dubbio, con Raven. Ora, la sua unica certezza per salvare Clarke.  
«Hai parlato abbastanza. 283 vite, per una sola.»  
   
«Deve essere molto importante per te»  
   
«Lo è»  
   
Perché Clarke è viva.  
  
 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> E niente, ormai è un dato di fatto che con un episodio tanto #bellarke io scoppi dalla voglia di scriverci sopra. Spero abbiate gradito la lettura ♥


End file.
